


You're Back!

by Gay_ass_spork



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Based on a True Story, Gay, M/M, feelings are a bitch, hints of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_ass_spork/pseuds/Gay_ass_spork
Summary: nope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MWE HE HE HE
> 
> this is based on the story of alex falling off the boat and coming back all like GUESS WHAT BITCHES IM NOT DEAD!

Hamilton could hardly see through all the smoke, but he continued. With his friends at his side, he couldn’t feel stronger. He felt as if nothing could kill him. The boat rocked a lot and almost knocked him off. He would’ve fallen if John hadn’t caught him.  
“Whoa there, Jelly legs!” He yelled as he pulled Hamilton back up.  
“Jelly Legs?” Alex looked at John with a confused expression.  
“Yep.” John smiled as Alex regained his balance, “Don’t want you falling.”  
“Whatever.” Alex rolled his eyes.  
It was silent for a bit until they both burst out laughing. They eventually calmed down and just smiled at each other.  
“Mon ami! Look out!” Lafayette yelled from up above.  
“Wha-” before Alex even knew what happened he was sent soaring through the air.  
“Alex!” John yelled, attempting to grab him.  
John took off his coat and through it on the deck.  
“John! Mon ami! Qu'est-ce que tu fais!” Lafayette grabbed John by his arms and held him back, “Arrêtez!”  
“But he’ll die!” John squirmed, attempting to break free of Marquis’ grip.  
“And so will you! Alex would not want that!” He turned him around and held his shoulders.  
“I don’t care! I can’t lose him!”  
“Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais vous ne me permettez pas de choix.” Lafayette slapped John as hard as he could across the face. John froze staring at Lafayette before breaking down and crying on his shoulder.

Alex made his way to the bar. The beating sun not making it any easier with his dripping clothes. As he trudged through the small town, he realized that some people had been staring at him. Some fearful, some relieved. He decided to ask someone about it and walked up to a man who looked more puzzled than relieved or afraid.  
“Why is everyone staring at me?”  
The man said nothing, but handed him a newspaper.  
“That was quick.” Alex said while reading it, a small smirk appearing on his lips. Always loved a dramatic entrance.  
He continued to walk towards the bar, water sloshing around in his boots. It was in his view. As he neared it, his plan ran through his head. He finally reached it and peered in. No one. He slapped his fore head. Duh, he thought, why would they be at the bar? Then, the church bell rang and he ran towards it. Alex put his hands on the door and heard the sounds of weeping and heavy sobs. Eliza… he thought, maybe i shouldn't do this… but before he had time to second guess himself, he pushed open the door and walked down the isle, and there was a bit of a strut to it.  
“You have no idea what i just went through to get here.” he said as he walked, stopping when he reached the end.  
Apparently, they hadn't told Eliza yet. The sobs had come from John. He was on his knees slumped over in front of the coffin, a bottle of whiskey in his hand and Lafayette's arm around him. John turned around to see who the man who just interrupted his mourning was. Alex was torn to see the look on his friends face. Shit he thought, Im a dick. The two met eyes and regret filled Hamilton's soul.  
“...Sorry.”  
“Alex! You're back!” John tackled Hamilton to the floor.  
“Y-yeah. Good to be back.”  
“Don't ever do that again!”  
They sat up, but John refused to let go of him, still crying. Washington sat up and patted Alexander on the back.  
“Good to see you're okay, son.”  
“Not your son. And yeah good to be alive.”  
Lafayette and Hercules said nothing and looked at each other, knowing that their was something between Alex and John.

Yeah so, thats it and everything is all gay and happy and Alex and John love Each other and YAAAAAAAAAY


End file.
